


Seduction

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sentinel puts a plan into action</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> This was written strictly as a cheer-me-up after a lousy day. 

## Seduction

by Monica

Rating: NC17 

Categories: First Times; Romance 

Disclaimer: All things related to The Sentinel belong to PetFly and Paramount. This story is strictly for fun and not profit. 

Warnings: Contains descriptions of m/m love and sex. If this bothers you, please do not read the story. 

Thanks to Rogue and Elaine for wonderful help and beta-reading. Thanks again!! Feedback is craved and appreciated J 

Author's note: It's the 22nd of September, and they are predicting up to 10 inches of snow. I have severe bronchitis. In an effort to cheer myself up, I got a whim to write a story with a primal, powerful Jim <sigh>. 

* * *

Seduction 

by Monica  
debland2@hotmail.com 

He was used to getting what he wanted. Part of it was his nature; he would never be accused of patience. Part of it was training; Covert Ops had taught him to pick a target, seek it out, and capture it. It was standard procedure. Sometimes it took him a little while to figure out what he wanted, but once he did, nothing stood in his way. 

And he had a definite target in his sights. 

The main issue in question was the target itself. Ranger training and Sentinel instincts both directed that a careful study be made of the target's habits. Study was made. Likely responses noted, and rebuttals prepared. 

All that remained now was capturing the target. Plans were carefully made, meticulously thought out. 

Time to activate plan. 

* * *

"You got your sunscreen, right?" 

"Yes, Chief." 

"Well, just want to be sure." Blair grinned. "Have I thanked you yet for this surprise vacation?" 

"Only about a dozen times," Jim smiled back. 

"This is just so great!" Blair practically bounced in his seat. "You didn't let on at all. Way to go, man" 

The older man smiled. "Covert Ops training," he said dryly. Blair just snickered at his words. 

As they turned onto the gravel road, Blair consulted the map again, still hardly believing this. He had been posting his last semester grades when Jim had arrived and practically dragged him away from the school. Turned out that Jim had planned a week long vacation for them at the cabin of a friends'. Jim had planned everything, gotten time off work, and even had Blair's bags packed and waiting in the truck. He marveled at how well Jim had kept this secret. 

A small sign on the road, advertising a lake boat ramp, caught his attention. "Um... according to the directions, it's just a few more miles past here, I think." Jim nodded and turned his concentration back to the road. 

Ten minutes later, they pulled off into a long driveway. At the end was a log cabin. "Looks great," Blair enthused. "You ever been here before?" 

"Nope," Jim said as he shut off the engine. "But knowing Gary, I'm sure that it will be up to my usual high standards." Blair groaned at the pompous tone, and Jim grinned. "Hey, we're here for a week. I don't want to be uncomfortable for that long, you know." 

"Yeah," Blair conceded. "But somehow, seeing the outside of this place, I doubt we'll be suffering." 

The inside was spectacular. The main floor was a large living room, complete with fireplace, and kitchen. Upstairs was a bathroom with a jacuzzi tub and shower, and the bedroom, which boasted its own fireplace. Blair paused as he peered into the room. 

"Jim, there's only one bed." 

Jim looked at it blandly as he put his bags down. "So there is," he observed. "It's big enough for two." 

"Well, yeah," Blair said slowly. That was true, the bed was gigantic. But still..."You're sure?" Blair knew how Jim valued his space. 

"Yes, I'm sure, Chief." Jim looked at him intently. "Scared?" he asked suddenly. 

Blair frowned at the words and tone. It was not like Jim to say something like that. "No," he answered, puzzled. 

"Then no problem." Jim took Blair's bags and set them down beside his own. "Come on. Let's get the grill fired up for dinner. I got steaks packed in the cooler." Blair shrugged, and followed his friend downstairs, incident forgotten. 

The evening passed quickly, both men relaxing and enjoying the change of scenery. Blair was thrilled to be on his vacation, and Jim was equally glad to take a break from the station, which lately had seen an influx of criminals that was numerous even for Cascade. Just getting away would be enough; but being with Blair made it even more special. 

At first, Blair didn't think anything unusual, beyond his good fortune at having a friend like Jim who could plan such a perfect get-away. It wasn't until they were settled on the couch in front of the roaring fire, talking, that things turned strange. 

Jim had turned on some piano instrumental music, a definite romantic tone. He shut off all the lights, casting the room into shadows from the fire. He sat back down beside Blair, his legs, in full contact with Blair's. Blair didn't think much of it at first, figuring Jim was just trying to stretch 

Then Jim started touching him. This was not entirely new, but it was unusual under these circumstances. Jim reached out and began to play with a lock of Blair's hair. Then his fingers traveled to the small ear. Blair tried to be nonchalant about it, figuring Jim would stop anytime now, but when fingers began to stroke his neck, he nearly jumped. 

"Um...Jim? What are you doing?" 

"Just wondering," Jim said. Blair raised his eyebrows; an unspoken 'wondering about what?' Jim fingered his hair for another minute before stopping. Then he moved closer, now their upper bodies touched as well. 

Blair tried to ignore the fingers, which were now definitely rubbing his neck. It felt _good_ , but now was not the time to focus on sensations. He took a deep breath to try to calm the butterflies inside. "Okay, what's going on, Jim?" 

"What makes you think anything is going on?" In the flickering light from the fire, Jim looked different from his usual calm gaze. Intent, almost feral. It made Blair feel uncomfortable. 

"Come on, man. You practically kidnap me, with absolutely no notice, and spontaneity is not exactly your strong point. Wine, music, and you're practically sitting on my lap here." Blair scooted over a bit more on the couch. Sure enough, Jim simply followed, illustrating his point. Okay, time to try for levity. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that you were trying to seduce me." 

Blair expected a snort; a denial, maybe a light cuff on the side of the head. What he got was a slow, dark smile. 

"Ah, Jim, you aren't saying no, man." Oh, God, he certainly was not! 

"No, I'm not." Jim replied smoothly. What a clever Guide he had. 

"Jim, what--" 

"Blair." The use of his name made Sandburg pay attention. "I love you." Jim's words made Blair go silent. 

Jim observed his friend's reaction in amusement. Ah, his study had proved successful. Sometimes all it took to quiet his Guide was a short, carefully prepared statement that would catch him off guard. 

"Er...love, like, you mean, like lovers?" he could barely say the words. Jim's nod and smile just made him more nervous. You've ah, loved me, then...since when?" 

"Since forever, for years." Jim's fingers were now resting on his shoulder, warm and comforting. 

"But you don't go for- I mean-" Blair was at a loss for words. His best friend was suddenly acting like a man possessed. Possessed? Hey, maybe there was the answer. "This is a Sentinel and Guide thing, Jim." 

"Maybe." Jim was in no mood to argue that right now. "But wanting a man isn't entirely new." 

"What?" Blair's voice practically squeaked at the latest revelation. 

Jim smiled in satisfaction. Blair was thoroughly off guard. Time to press his advantage. But before he could, Blair was back on his Sentinel/Guide kick. 

"This is too quick, Jim. Maybe you're not thinking clearly enough, especially if it's Sentinel instincts." 

"It's instinct, all right. But it's also what I want." 

Blair snorted a bit. "How can you be sure? You go for women, man." 

"It's been nearly three years since I've wanted anyone else, Chief." He cut off Blair's protests. "I want _you_." He made a show of running his gaze over Blair's body that was perfectly clear even to a non-Sentinel. "I don't mean just once, Blair. I want you and just you, from now on." 

"From now on?" 

"Yes. And before you start thinking I'm completely lecherous, there is something that prompted this. No matter how much I want you, I wouldn't have brought this up unless I had reason to believe that you have some of the same feelings for me." 

Bingo. Target completely defenseless. 

"How do you-" Blair interrupted himself. "What makes you say that?" 

"You're not the only one who can do research, Chief. It's been over two years since you opened that little black dating book of yours. Two years since you've had the smell of a woman on you." He reached out his hand and laid it on Blair's chest. "And exhibit A-- pheromones." 

It took Blair a minute to understand what Jim was saying. "Pheromones? You can smell them?" 

Jim nodded. "It did take me a little while to tell the difference between them all. There are a lot of different scents. Fear, happiness," his eyes darkened. "Arousal. But I can tell now. And what I smell from you is only arousal when I'm around." His fingers started stroking Blair's chest. Very lightly, but very noticeably. He moved closer so that their bodies were now pressed lightly from the hip down. 

Blair moved his upper body away just a fraction, probably more subconscious than anything. Jim allowed the move, but countered by laying a foot across Blair's It looked and felt to Blair as light and non-threatening, but all that was required from Jim was a tightening of his muscles, and Blair's legs would be effectively trapped. The Sentinel was taking no chances that his chosen would leave him. 

"You, ah, planned this well," Blair said, stalling. 

"Yes." Jim was making no apologies. 

Blair thought for a moment, then looked at his friend. "Jim, you're right about the pheromones. I love you too. And I have for a long time. But I had no idea that you would even consider us that way." 

"Not consider," Jim corrected. "Want. Pure and simple." 

At his statement, he felt Blair's pulse increase again, and there was a definite release of more pheromones. He leaned in again, and this time there was no place for Blair to move. He was lightly pinned between the sofa back, and Jim's chest- both immovable objects. Another scent was added to the pheromones emanating from Bliar's body. 

"Chief," Jim continued to press against him, but didn't increase the closeness. "Relax. It's me, don't be afraid of me. I want this to be forever- it _will_ be forever, you know that?" A faint gulp and a nod. Blair was sure. "I've told you that I love you. You said that you loved me. Do you want me?" Jim pressed. 

Blair looked like he might have a stroke, but he nodded again. 

"Than I don't see any problems. We love each other, we want each other." 

The younger man was refusing to let it be that easy. "You said yourself, it might be just a Sentinel and Guide thing." 

"So what if it is?" Jim's casual remark was a surprise to Blair. "We _are_ together that way- you are my Guide, and I'm your Sentinel. If I am being driven by some instinct to want you, and you're driven to be receptive, then isn't it foolish to try and deny it?" 

There was a long pause. 

"I've never been with a man before," Blair finally said. It was as good as a "Yes" and both men knew it. 

"I know, baby." Jim cupped his face. "I'll take good care of you." Blair considered those words, considered what was all involved. 

"Yeah, I believe you will," Blair answered. He placed one of his hands over Jim's. "Jim, if I keep stalling, its because we're on an uneven playing ground here. You've been planning this for a long time. I've had- what, 10 minutes?" 

Jim inclined his head, acknowledging. "If I had said last week, 'Hey Chief, I plan to seduce you when I take you away to a remote cabin', you would have worked yourself into a nervous frenzy and probably collapsed. And that's not the romantic seduction I have planned." 

"Romantic seduction?" Blair repeated, a faint smile teasing the corners of his lips. "I don't think I've ever been seduced before." 

"That's what I want Chief." Jim moved, his legs tightening over Blair and pulling him down a fraction as Jim moved up. Blair ended up a bit beneath Jim, with one of Jim's arms on either side of his chest. 

Jim inhaled deeply as he studied the familiar figure of his friend. "There is one thing you have to know, Chief. Give me the go ahead here, and there's no turning back. I want you forever." His eyes glittered in the fire and they looked almost yellow for a second, reminding Blair of the panther. "Want you," Jim repeated, growling this time. 

Blair expected Jim to move to kiss him or something, but he didn't. The Guide could feel his Sentinel's arms trembling with the effort to hold himself still and wondered. Then he realized that Jim was waiting for permission. 

It gave Blair an unusual feeling of power. He himself had called Jim territorial and he respected Jim's need to have the majority of control of his territory. The house rules were crazy, sure, but understandable, given Jim's control issues. Jim was the Alpha male no matter where he was, and made few bones about it. 

But now he was waiting for Blair to give his permission. The older man wanted him, was determined to have him, but would never force him. Blair knew that if he said "no", Jim would respect that decision. Blair though, suddenly found that he wanted it very much. He was scared, yeah, but not scared of Jim. Never scared of him, no matter what. 

There were perhaps a dozen things that he could say in reply. But only one came to mind that was truly appropriate. 

"Yours," Blair whispered. 

Jim's eyes glittered in approval. "Mine," he agreed with a soft growl. And he kissed Blair to seal the agreement. 

All others thoughts and feelings disappeared the minute Jim kissed him. It was... _intense_ , almost overpowering. 'Wow,' Blair's mind managed. 'I figured Jim must be a good kisser, but...wow!' 

A long stint of kissing relaxed Blair, and just made him eager for more. It wasn't the relaxing evening he had envisioned, but hey, he wasn't complaining one bit. The next clear thought he had was that his shirt, and Jim's shirt had disappeared. Um...interesting. 

Jim pulled back and just looked at him for a moment. The look in his eyes made Blair swallow, feeling a bit like a deer caught in headlights, but then Jim smiled and stroked his hair again. 

"Okay to move this to the bedroom?" he asked, sounding a bit breathless himself. 

"Yeah," Blair said, suddenly very eager. "More than okay." He sat up as Jim finally moved off him, and was starting to get to his feet when he was picked up. 

He clutched the broad shoulders to catch his balance as Jim started up the stairs. "Whoa! What-" 

"Quicker this way," Jim said. He paused to plant a kiss on Blair's forehead as he reached the top of the staircase and entered the bedroom. 

With an easy swing, Jim lowered Blair to the bed, which had the covers now pulled back. Jim had made a quick trip upstairs just before he had joined Blair on the couch, and now the results of that little trip were apparent. Blair leaned up on his elbows as he noted other changes. Their bags were unpacked and clothes tidily stowed away. 

And on the nightstand was a bottle of massage oil, resting on a heating pad. 

It made him pause, a knot forming in his stomach as he realized what that was for. Then he glanced at Jim, who looked to see what had caught Blair's attention. Jim stretched out beside him and patted him reassuringly, understanding. Then he smiled and bent his head for another round of kissing. 

Eventually, they had to break apart for breath. Jim just moved down his body, and began unfastening his jeans. Blair felt Jim pause, his hands at the waistband of the offending clothing. Blair nodded, and put his hands over Jim's to guide him. In a few minutes, he was naked, and then Jim's clothing followed. 

For a long moment, they just looked, quietly regarded each other. Blair had never seen Jim completely unclothed before. Okay, pretty close, granted, given Jim's tendency to wear just a towel around the loft after showering, but still...what he had seen was nothing compared to the entire body. 

Jim was beautiful; there were no other words to describe it. All hard muscle, sharply defined. It was enough to make a Greek statue feel shabby in comparison. It made Blair feel like an absolute lump. 

But Jim seemed to be perfectly happily. He smiled, then kissed Blair again. His mouth moved along his neck, and Blair heard a distinct growl. 

When Jim sat back up, Blair reached for him, but his hands were caught and restrained. Jim kissed each palm lovingly, his eyes never leaving Blair's. Then he lowered his hands back down, firmly pressing them into the mattress at his sides. Jim released them cautiously, his hands hovering above Blair's for a moment. Blair understood the request and nodded, keeping his hands still. 

Jim settled beside him, and then lifted his hands to Blair's head. His fingers threaded through the long hair for a moment, and then began to run over Blair's scalp, covering every centimeter. 

Blair looked at him steadily, trusting, but puzzled. The action from the large fingers felt a little like a massage, but was more intense, more _primal_. 

After a thorough inspection of the scalp, Jim began to explore Blair's face. Blair closed his eyes as fingers ghosted over his eyelids, then traced his eyebrows. A thumb pressed against his lower lip, seeking entrance, and he obediently opened his mouth. 

Blair shivered as one of Jim's fingers gently moved past his lips. Lightly, but with an underlying deliberateness, Jim carefully explored Blair's mouth. It lasted for only a few seconds, but was quite possibly the most erotic thing that Blair had ever encountered. He gave into temptation and sucked a little on the intruder. Jim paused, growling in what sounded like approval. After a few moments, he moved on with a noise of regret. 

Blair opened his eyes as Jim began to trace his ears, then chin and neck. Jim was looking intently at each area his hands explored, his nostrils flaring. 

'Imprinting,' Blair realized as he turned his head to one side as directed, giving Jim access to an ear. 'He's using his senses to imprint me on him like he never has before. Truly touching me like only a Sentinel can.' 

Jim already knew Blair's scent, and his hearing had long ago catalogued the distinct rhythm of Blair's heartbeat. But "touch" had never been given much of a chance, aside from the occasional pat or hug. And that was nearly always through clothing. Now touch was making up for lost time. 

As was sight. Blair was far more modest about his body, and figured idly that the _least_ Jim had even seen him in were shorts and a T-shirt. There was much of Blair that had remained hidden from the Sentinel's eyes. No more. Jim was finally allowed to feast his eyes on Blair's fully unclothed body, examining him in minute detail. 

It made him wonder when 'taste' would get involved, and if he would survive. 

It was a bit unsettling to be the subject of this exam, especially when a number of the touches were proving to be arousing, but Blair knew that Jim needed this. All his senses had to be allowed to be centered on his Guide. 

Jim finally seemed satisfied with his first area of inspection and moved onward. He lifted Blair's left arm, holding it up with one large hand cupped under his elbow, while his free hand started to explore. From the muscles in his biceps, to the delicate fingers, all received intense visual and tactical scrutiny. Jim repeated his actions with the right arm, and then raised them both so Blair's hands rested above his head, giving Jim unimpeded access to his chest. Again, there was a gentle pressure on his hands, requesting the Guide to keep them still. 

Blair squirmed under the gaze and touches. Every part Jim touched exploded and sent a variety of arousing messages directly to his groin. It was nearly impossible to lay there passively, accepting Jim's actions, but he instinctively knew that Jim needed this time; needed him to be still for once. Steady breathing had been abandoned in favor of panting and gasping. Blair closed his eyes again and began mentally conjugating Greek verbs in an attempt to keep calm as Jim continued. 

It took Jim long minutes to examine Blair's chest. A large amount of time was spent toying with the sensitive nipples, nearly making Blair lose his thin control. Jim touched one nipple first with a single gentle finger, then steadily increased the sensation until three of his fingers were carefully pinching their captive, observing, as it grew taunt under the attention. When the same treatment was given to the other little bud, Blair changed to conjugating verbs in extinct languages. 

Blair almost giggled as his ticklish ribs were stroked, then it turned to a groan when Jim suddenly pressed tentatively on his belly button. He had never considered that part of his body to be an erogenous zone, but the body obviously had different ideas. His cock surged a little more, clearly looking forward to its turn to be touched. 

But to his great disappointment, Jim bypassed that most important area. His hips were stroked for a moment, then Jim skipped to his thighs. 

"Jim," Blair complained with a panted wail. His hands moved to grip Jim's shoulders, trying to pull him back. 

Jim merely gave his belly a light reassuring pat, then returned to his upper legs. Blair's head fell back in exasperation as he realized that Jim was not going to pay attention to that area yet. Funny how earlier he had been nervous as Hell at the prospect of being touched there, and now he couldn't wait for it. Maybe this imprinting went both ways, allowing a Sentinel to catalogue, and letting a nervous Guide relax. 

Blair gripped the bed covers as Jim shifted so he could run hands down his legs. He parted them willingly at Jim's direction, groaning a little as sensitive inner thighs were stroked. 

Feet were next and ironically provided the only resistance. As Jim studied the sole of one foot, tracing all the lines, Blair jerked at the tickling sensation. Jim pulled the reluctant subject back to finish the exam, holding it firmly. He was prepared when he lifted the other foot, and secured it in a firm grip before its inspection. 

Jim moved back up a bit on the bed, pausing to lightly touch Blair's lips again; another reassuring caress. Then firm hands were on his hip and shoulder, guiding him to roll over. Blair obeyed, easing over onto his stomach. A few pats to make sure his Guide was settled to his satisfaction, and Jim continued. 

This time Blair was not really surprised when Jim went from his back to his legs, bypassing his buttocks. It seemed that Jim had a definite sadistic streak. He was somewhat forgiven though due to the quick but thoroughly wonderful backrub he gave. 

Then hands finally settled on his buttocks, sending the arousing emotions into overdrive. His breath caught as his cheeks were lightly gripped, then parted by large warm hands. Jim paused for a moment to give him a chance to regain his balance. 

Gently, one questioning finger moved to his cleft, tracing his most private area. Blair flinched a bit, but the erotic sensations quickly began to overcome his resistance. A gentle squeeze, then Jim moved on before he became too nervous. The backs of his legs were quickly massaged, then he was tuned back over. 

Blair groaned as he was arranged, Jim fussing a little, making sure he was comfortable. He didn't care so much that a pillow was slipped under his head; he wanted to get the show, as it was, on the road. 'Enough of the imprinting,' he thought, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to control himself. 'If Jim doesn't do something soon, this party is going to be over!' 

His pleas were answered as Jim finally turned his attention to Blair's cock. He simple gazed at it for a minute, before reaching out a single finger. Lightly, he traced it from root to tip, drawing a gasp from his Guide. That single finger had aroused more intense sensations than all of Blair's previous sexual experiences combined. 

Another gentle touch had Blair squirming, nearly thrashing on the bed. He seized fist fulls of the quilt, trying to hold himself steady, but it was a rapidly losing battle. He was sensitized from all the attentions, his entire body humming for release. 

Jim shifted his focus away for a moment, regarding his withering Guide. With something of a hint of a smile, he spread Blair's legs apart, then moved between them. He guided the legs around his own thighs, and Blair clenched his muscles tightly, holding onto Jim. It kept Blair a little more stable so at least he was no longer in danger of rolling right off the bed. 

The Sentinel resumed his actions, now enclosing Blair's weeping cock in a loose fist. "Oh, God!" Blair's eyes rolled back in his head, then all coherent vocalization was stripped from him as Jim's other hand caught his balls. 

Long fingers ghosted over him, inspecting and pleasuring. Blair was reduced to whimpers and groans as the intimate studying continued. His heart felt like it was about to beat right out of his chest, or stop all together. He squirmed anew when Jim started a rhythm of first carefully squeezing his balls, then pumping his cock. 

Then Jim bent and took him in his mouth. One more squeeze, and he was coming. 

Blair screamed as the orgasm ripped through him. He nearly levitated off the bed as the shudders wracked his body. Every part of his body erupted, firing his synapses into nothing but pleasure. 

He didn't entirely lose consciousness, but very nearly did. As his shudders began to ease, he heard Jim cry out, and realized that he was coming as well. Jim slumped down on top of him lightly as he finished his own orgasm, making Blair feel safe and secure under his weight. 

Feeling gradually returned, as did higher brain function, and he noticed an unfamiliar sensation in his groin. When he was able to open his eyes, he saw that Jim was licking him carefully clean. 

'Taste,' Blair registered. 'The only sense that was left.' That organized thought required too much effort, and he relaxed back, closing his eyes. 

He was aware of Jim finishing his importune cleaning, then stretching out beside him. Blair was gathered in powerful arms, and snuggled against a broad chest. He basked in the feeling of being loved, and sighed happily. For long minutes he rested contentedly, purring a little when Jim stroked his hair. 

"Thank you," Jim's soft voice finally broke the silence. 

Blair opened his eyes and moved his head so he could look at Jim. Jim smiled so lovingly at him that it took Blair a moment to find his voice. "Uh...what for? I should be thanking you," he finally said. 

Jim fondly played with his hair. "Thank you for trusting me. Letting me do all that. I _needed_ to do that." 

Blair just nodded. "Got me all catalogued now?" he teased a little. 

"Yes." Jim smiled, but there was an air of smug satisfaction in his voice. Blair knew that Jim really _did_ have him catalogued to the finest degree. It could have been a bit unnerving to know that someone knew him that well, but Blair only smiled back. The scientist in him wondered just how well Jim knew his body now; day dreaming of tests; while the man just thought about the unbelievable pleasure and mused idly if it could be repeated. 

Then both the scientist and the man got their wish. 

Jim moved up on one elbow, first kissing Blair lightly. Then he leaned back a little, a speculative gleam in his eyes. He reached out and ran a finger down a section of Blair's chest, near his stomach. Blair arched up into the touch with a groan, caught off guard by the sudden return of arousal. 

The Sentinel paused, giving his Guide a moment to recover. Then he pushed the long hair aside to reach an ear. He mouthed it, his tongue darting into the delicate whorls. The warm touch sent a jolt directly to Blair's groin. 

"God!" he groaned. "Jim, what are you doing?" 

"My turn to test a theory," Jim teased, continuing his ministrations. Every touch was exquisitely deliberate and thought out; each reaction carefully noted. 

Blair finally caught his hand. "Wanna..." he swallowed, trying to catch his breath. "Wanna tell me what's going on here?" 

Jim's eyes twinkled a little with a combination of love and smugness. "You're not very sensitive here," he said, stroking Blair's lower arm, "doesn't really do much for you. But here--" his hand moved to a shoulder blade. "Fireworks, huh?" 

"Ah, yeah," Blair managed, feeling the mentioned pyrotechnics. His shoulders had always been one of his most sensitive areas. The scientist's interest was activated. "You mean, you can tell that? You know that now?" 

"Yes." For the first time there was a slightly uncertain look in Jim's eyes, wondering how Blair would react to that revelation. 

He needn't have worried. 

"Wow! That's incredible." Blair rose up on one of his own elbows, looking nearly ready to bounce right up. "You weren't just imprinting me earlier; weren't just satisfying a need to sense me entirely. Well, I mean, you were doing that too, but you now can sense all kinds of physical clues using touch as well. I wonder, what's the maximum distance for that? If I was dressed-" 

Jim laid a finger on the full lips, halting Blair before he could launch into full blown plans for analysis. Then he covered the lips with his own, his tongue seeking and gaining entry to the warm mouth- another sensitive area. Blair immediately quieted, enjoying the new physical stimulation even more than his brain had enjoyed the mental stimulation. 

The older man lowered Blair back onto the bed, covering his body with his own. Eventually he raised his head, nibbling a little on the side of his neck. "Can those tests wait a while, Chief?" he asked fondly. "We're not finished with this first experiment, you know." 

Blair blushed. He'd just had mind-numbing sex, with the guarantee of more, and he was thinking about tests? Just how much of a geek was he? "Yeah," he mumbled, thoroughly embarrassed. "Sorry-" 

"Hey," Jim caught his face between his hands, his fingers tracing the high cheekbones. "Don't worry." He kissed the tip of Blair's nose. "You're cute when you get all excited about your tests, _and_ you're even cuter when you're excited about something else." Blair blushed more at the teasing, but accepted it now in good grace. 

"Okay, for now," he said with a grin. "But you just wait. There will be tests at some point, you know." 

Jim sighed. 'I have no doubt," he agreed dryly. Then he was kissing Blair fondly, throwing all thoughts of academic research out the window. 

After a few minutes of kissing and Jim demonstrating his new command of Blair's hot spots, Jim shifted them a little; nibbling on the side of the vulnerable neck while his lower body began moving against the smaller man. The move brought Blair's thigh into contact with Jim's renewed erection. 

Blair's nervousness, which had virtually disappeared, returned a bit, but he was determined to continue. Certainly nothing that had occurred so far had been unpleasant. He knew that Jim would take care of him. The same comfort that he had from knowing that Jim knew his body so well now assured him that the full bonding would be as satisfying as possible. 

As if reading his thoughts, Jim raised his head now to look at him. This gaze was yet another expression, and it nearly took Blair's breath away. Hot, determined, full of need. Just the look sent a jolt to his groin again, making his cock wake up and take notice. 

"Chief..." Jim's voice was a bit shaky, showing how hard he was trying to keep control. "Need you," he said with a growl. 

The words and the look a day earlier would have sent Blair running. To know that _he_ was the object of the Sentinel's desire would have been too overwhelming. But now the butterflies in his stomach were the majority excitement, and only a bit of fear. 

"Need to...have you," Jim added tightly. His face was as hard as earlier in the living room when he had first pressed Blair. It was stripped of all softness, filled now only with heated desire and determination. The muscles in the chiseled jaw twitched a little, showing the massive internal strain. His breathing was sharp and clearly audible. As Blair watched, there was another flare of yellow in the blue eyes. 

Blair had to swallow before he could speak. "I know," he whispered. He raised a hand up to stroke the plane of Jim's jaw. "I want it too." 

The words seemed to assure Jim; he knew that he had been given permission again. One of his hands captured Blair's hand, and he turned his head to lick warmly at the exposed palm, eyes remaining fixed on Blair's face. Blair shuddered but didn't break the eye contact, watching Jim devour his hand with long, wet strokes of his tongue. The thought, the memory, of that tongue elsewhere made him groan. 

Jim finished his bathing of Blair's hand, and guided it to the pillow beside his head. The other hand was given the same treatment, and placed beside its mate. It gave the older man unimpeded access again to the tiny buds of Blair's nipples, which were now also treated to warm licks and sucking. Blair whimpered a little as teeth gently captured one nipple. Jim held it carefully, his tongue lapping at the imprisoned flesh. Erotic torture beyond all thought, but never crossing into pain. 

Jim finished with that and moved on, leaving Blair whirling in the resulting sensations. Large hands were suddenly everywhere, caressing, massaging, stroking. Jim's mouth followed everywhere his hands went, drawing out the responses. 

Blair caught sight of Jim's face as he looked at him between kisses. Desire and need, yes; but also love and tenderness that nearly brought tears to his eyes. Jim was doing this _for_ him, not to him. He would never hurt him in any way, or make him feel uncomfortable. 

The thought galvanized Blair into trying to turn the tables a bit. Jim might know his spots, but then Jim's entire body was an erogenous zone. Um...a calculating gleam entered Blair's eyes. He could think of a few quick tests that Jim would certainly not object to. 

He pushed a little on Jim's shoulders, and the bigger man obediently moved a little away, curious. Blair just grinned and started his own explorations. Let's see now...Jim had once admitted to being ticklish on his ribs. Wonder if that could ever be pleasurable for a Sentinel? 

He quickly got his answer. Jim groaned loudly as Blair mouthed along his chest. A hand cupped his head, holding it in place as Blair continued. "Little demon," Jim managed to gasp. 

"Turn about is fair play," Blair murmured against the vulnerable ribs. Just the vibration of his words sent a shiver through Jim. His hands moved down and touched Jim's cock. It leaped readily into his hand, hot and hard again, and obviously eager for attention. 

Blair paused, uncertain. 'Okay you idiot,' he thought. 'No time to get freaked about this.' A gentle encouraging noise from Jim galvanized him. Tentatively at first, experimenting, he began to stroke his lover. 

Judging by the sounds that Jim immediately began to make, he was doing an excellent job. He rose up on one elbow to be able to move a bit more freely and Jim stretched out. He had only his own very personal experiences with hand jobs to go by, but apparently what worked for him worked well for Jim too. 

It was erotic in a whole new way. Giving pleasure was just as important as receiving it; Blair had known that before. But when the one you were bestowing pleasure upon was your soul mate, it was raised to a whole new level. A feeling of excitement coursed through him as he watched Jim grow even harder in his hands. 

Jim's hands covered his and pulled his hands away, twisting his arms so Blair was rolled onto his back again. Blair looked at him, a bit confused at the very abrupt movement, and then saw the gleam in the pale eyes. Ah, yes. Apparently it was time to escalate things. 

The thought made Blair pause. It had been one thing to see the huge cock that Jim was privileged to call his own little Sentinel, and to touch it with his hand, but knowing where it was going to _be_ very soon, was quite another. Yet there was also a surge of hot desire in his stomach at the prospect. 

"Chief, look at me," Jim asked softly. Blair realized that he had dropped his gaze back to the "little Sentinel", and quickly looked back at Jim. The older man smiled a little, as if reading Blair's very busy mind. 

"I won't hurt you," Jim said. "Please, don't be afraid of me." A hand was rubbing Blair's neck, a reassuring, not arousing, gesture. 

Blair nodded. "I'm not afraid of you," he answered. He took a deep breath. "When we...you know...I think I need to be able to see you." 

More soothing rubs to his neck. "It might hu-- be more... uncomfortable, that way, Chief." 

"I have to see you," Blair repeated stubbornly. It was suddenly an important issue to him. Jim gave him another look, and then nodded. 

"Okay," Jim agreed with a kiss. 

For several moments Jim continued his reassuring neck rub. He seemed about to speak, then abruptly clamed up again. Blair sensed now that the next move had to be his. 

He cupped Jim's face between his hands, making Jim look at him. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he nodded. Communicating again that it was all right to continue. 

"Make love to me?" he invited, leaving no doubt. 

The look in Jim's eyes spoke volumes of his love. He leaned forward and kissed his wonderful, brave, Guide. 

Settling Blair back on the bed, he took a moment to arrange him so he was comfortable. A pillow was carefully placed behind his head and he spread the long curls out over the cushion. Once satisfied, he leaned over the bed and retrieved the bottle of oil from the heating pad. 

Blair's heartbeat quickened at seeing the massage oil, but the smile on his face never faltered. He surprised Jim by taking the bottle from him, and opening it. Pouring a tiny bit out onto his palm, he proceeded to reach down and carefully coat the Sentinel's penis. Jim nearly went through the roof at that stimulation. 

Growling a little, he retrieved the bottle and rolled the younger man onto his side. If Blair touched him again, he was sure that he would lose it. And he wanted to come in his Guide. 

Quickly, he fitted himself behind Blair, pausing to thoroughly coat several fingers with the warm oil. His legs nudged at the back of Blair's knees, and Blair understood, bending his knees a little, letting Jim snuggle closer behind him. Blair closed his eyes, taking a deep calming breath as Jim wrapped his free arm around him. 

"I'm just going to touch you, baby," Jim murmured. "That's all for right now, I won't try to enter you yet, okay?" There was a nod from the curly topped head that was now tucked under his chin. 

Jim carefully rubbed the warm oil over the little pucker, making sure to cover it well. A few fingers strayed to his love's balls, giving the little ovals some attention as well. The intimate sensation, with no underlying fear of penetration yet, allowed Blair to completely relax and enjoy the new feeling. He moaned and thrust his rear back a little, trying to encourage Jim. 

"Feel good, baby?" Jim asked. There was a snort for an answer. "Thought so." He added more oil. "One finger now," he advised. 

Blair shivered a bit, but nodded eagerly. The easy rubbing to his entrance had certainly felt wonderful and he was curious as to how it would feel now with something inside him. He felt the gentle pressure as the finger just pressed against him steadily, seeking entry, and then slid in with ease. 

"Um..." Blair purred. It felt even more wonderful than the touches to the outside. When Jim began moving the finger in and out, it added another layer of delight. 

Jim carefully worked him, testing. Blair was so relaxed; he was readily accepting the intruder within him. Time to up the stakes. 

"Two, sweetheart," Jim decided. 

This time there was some definite stretching, but still no real pain. Blair concentrated on relaxing his muscles, and it eased the tightness. Jim ventured deeper and found the little nub he was seeking. 

"Jimmmm!" Blair screamed in surprise at the jolt of pure fire that shot through him. "Wh-what, how--?" 

"Prostrate gland," Jim explained, pressing on the nub again. God, it was incredible to watch Blair! Earlier, Jim had come simply due to seeing his lover come, thrashing wildly between his legs. It raised all sorts of erotic, sensual fantasies in his mind that he wanted now to see in real life; fantasies that featured Blair in all sorts of positions, coming again and again, driving his Sentinel with him. 

He cut off those thoughts with a groan. Keep thinking about that, and he would come before he could get inside. And now that his fingers had been inside Blair's passage, mapping the territory, his cock definitely wanted to get in on the action. 

Blair panted a little. "Do it again!" he demanded. 

Jim kissed his neck. "With three fingers. It will feel even better," he promised. 

"God help me," Blair muttered with mock indignation. "I might not survive." Jim chuckled with him, then eased three fingers inside. 

It was tight, no question. Jim rubbed Blair's shoulder with his free hand. "Squeeze my hand," he directly softly. Blair responded immediately with a somewhat shaky grip. "Deep breaths," Jim said, keeping his fingers absolutely still. 

After a minute, Jim could feel Blair's internal muscles starting to relax. The discomfort passed as Blair calmed, and he moved his hips back a tiny fraction, testing. Jim slowly moved his hand and his longest finger found its target again. 

"Ohhh!" Blair jerked now. It was so intense; it was almost, but not quite, painful. A moment to let him recover, and Jim pressed once more. He worked his fingers in and out, pumping Blair gently, trying to get him used to the sensation. 

After several minutes, Jim decided that Blair was as ready as he ever was going to be. Blair was constantly squirming now, goading Jim to move quicker. He withdrew his fingers, and cut off the wail of protest from Blair with a kiss to his temple. 

"Ready for me baby?" 

Blair didn't trust himself to speak; he just nodded. He flipped over onto his back again as Jim sat up a bit to move himself into position. Jim retrieved the oil and coated himself again, then turned his attention back to his Guide. 

Blair willingly spread his legs, letting Jim move between them. He was panting again, small tremors coursing through him as he watched Jim. Jim had to pause when he looked at Blair. There was such love and trust in those blue eyes that it was hard to breathe for a minute. He bent down and kissed him thoroughly even as his knees shifted a bit, getting him lined up with Blair. 

"Love you," he whispered against the mass of curls. His fingers threaded through Blair's and he guided their joined hands to his shoulders, directing Blair to hold him there. Blair's hands skittered lovingly and a bit nervously over Jim's shoulders as Jim grasped the younger man's hips to hold him. 

The Guide closed his eyes as the Sentinel pressed against him. As with the fingers, the pressure just steadily increased. His stretched pucker opened under the cautious probing, giving way, and Jim entered him in a slow careful move. 

It hurt. 

Blair hissed as the head of Jim's penis moved into him. Previously relaxed muscles suddenly tensed in surprise around the intruder, protesting. Jim immediately stilled his hips, not moving. After a beat, Blair managed to relax again, letting his breath out in a slow exhale. 

Jim took the cue to move just a fraction again. It started a pattern of slow moves, then pausing to give Blair time to adjust. It took a few long moments, then he was completely inside, his groin directly pressed against Blair's. Blair's hands finally released their death grip on Jim's shoulders as he adjusted. 

_Wow_

Later, Blair would often reflect that his thoughts at that moment should have been more...profound, or something; at least poetic. But only one syllable came to mind. 

Wow. 

It was still slightly uncomfortable, but also incredible. The cock now buried inside him twitched a bit, and Blair marveled at the sensation, thrilled that he could actually _feel_ that. Intrigued, he deliberately tightened his internal muscles, wondering what would happen. 

Oh, yeah. Another wow. 

"Chief? Chief!" Blair opened his eyes, not having realized that they had even shut, to look at Jim. Eyes blazing, jaw clenched, the older man looked like he was ready to have a stroke - or an incredible orgasm. 

Blair savored his power. He knew exactly what this was about. He tightened his passage again, and this time watched as it dragged a groan out of Jim. "Yeah?" he asked innocently, riding the wave of pleasure himself. 

"Keep doing that-" Jim had to pause for breath. "-and this will be over pretty damn soon." 

"I thought that was the idea." 

Jim groaned, and then began to move, realizing that it was probably the only way to quiet his far too talkative Guide. Little demon wanted to play, did he? He'd show him play. 

The undulations of Jim's hips immediately shut up Blair. 'Wow' went out the window and was replaced with something near a primal scream. There was still some faint discomfort from the stretching, but the knowledge that it was _Jim_ who was stretching him that way made it far too wonderful to regret or complain about. 

Blair's fingers dug into Jim's shoulders as he felt the tremors begin inside him. He was aware of every cell in his body, shaking at the intensity. Then Jim shifted his weight to change his angle, and began to massage his prostate again. 

It was a thousand times more intense than the workout from Jim's fingers. Blair felt certain that his whole body was about to levitate off the bed from the jolts. Even his hair felt like it was vibrating. 

Jim was zoning, and he didn't care one bit. His entire world was now centered on Blair and the amazing feelings that this act was producing. His senses cast out, and he could nearly see the pheromones in the air around them. Then Blair was practically pounding his fists against Jim's chest, trying desperately to find release in any way possible. It snapped Jim back out of his zone. 

"Come for me, baby," he hissed tightly, making a very slow and deliberate thrust that rubbed Blair's prostate firmly. "Love you so much." 

Blair's own senses clicked at that moment and his eyes flew open. He could see Jim the way a Sentinel could; see every inch and cell. And he could feel Jim inside him to the ninth degree. He let go of the tenuous control he had. 

He screamed as he came. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was aware of Jim's own shouts, the frantic out of control thrusts from Jim's hips. But he didn't have time to savor it. 

He passed out. 

* * *

"Hey, babe." The quiet words greeted Blair upon his return to consciousness. 

"Um..." Blair reluctantly opened his eyes to find that he was tucked securely in Jim's arms, warm and comfortable. A large hand was rubbing his scalp, soothing him. "Sleep some more?" he asked, nuzzling the smooth chest beneath his head. 

"Yeah, just want to tell you something first, okay?" Blair lifted his head up to look at Jim. "I love you." 

There were perhaps a dozen things that Blair could say in reply at that moment. But only one came to mind that was truly appropriate. 

"Yours," he whispered. 

Jim's eyes glittered with moisture, suspiciously like tears. "Mine," he agreed. 

And they slept. 

The End 


End file.
